1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the supporting of fishing rods during angling. More particularly, the present invention is directed to holding devices for fishing rods whereby a fishing rod can be held for purposes of trolling or to free the fisherman to do other chores or relax while the rod is set and poised to catch a fish. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod holders of various types are known in the art, including in the patent literature and elsewhere. However, these devices of the prior art have typically suffered from one or more defects. In particular, previous rod holders have often been relatively complicated making it both awkward and difficult to set a fishing rod in the holder; and, more importantly, making it a difficult accomplishment to remove the rod from the holder when a fish is hooked. It is particularly important that removal of fishing rod from the holder be easily, quickly and conveniently accomplished when a fish is hooked. Prior art devices have also encountered problems in adequately retaining the fishing rod in the holder when forces are imposed on the fishing rod, either from a fish being hooked or from other drag forces on the line. In addition, some of the prior art devices do not have adequate degrees of freedom of motion and thus can not be adjusted to desired positions.